Heart of the Labyrinth
by Troily
Summary: Talks about young Jareth and his parents.After Sarah bested him, she won the heart of the Labyrinth, his heart. Now he must find a way to get her back in to his life. J&S to be continued. Best Story! R&R will continue.


Disclaimer: I do not own "The Labyrinth" Or its' original characters. However I do own my own characters added. Everything else is© Jim Henson & co.

: Heart of the Labyrinth :

Chapter One: The Beginning

Once upon a time, there was this Fae boy named Jareth, he was raised with abundance of discipline, authority, punishment, and obedience. His father the great fae king Ferdinand, was a very cruel father, but he always told Jareth it was for his own good, if he were to become high kind one day, he would have to understand how the fae didn't express love or other emotions. Royalty of Fae were supposed to be able to hide emotions easily. In order to be a prince such as Jareth, you weren't supposed to even feel emotion; it was the only way to rule. Jareth's mother high queen Katarina, always to her son in small, yet wise secrets, she told him to always keep love within him, and keep it secure. His parents were of the seelie, and their heads were held high because of their noble ancestry, and name. Jareth's full name has always been Jareth Arsene de Meyet.

As time flew by, the Fae court and his parents came up with a verdict, they state before Jareth, that he would have to rule the goblin kingdom, as its king, until he took a bride and produced an heir. Fae woman were usual so plain and common, yet beautiful, but the only interest they had in mind were to enhance their titles. Fae woman also had a very hard time getting pregnant. Jareth had no concern of interest to these women.

"Jareth, my son" an older fae spoke, he knew that it was his mother right away. He had been staying in a quarter in one of the many corridors' of the high kingdom. The walls were a forest green, with wooden borders, the bed coverlets were satin, with velvet trim, the upholstery also enveloped in satins and velvet. The colors of the walls matched most of the upholstery, beside the bed which was tailored made in silver. The floor was a dark mahogany, with a coat of waxing, making the two windows in the quarters, brighten and shine the hard wood floor. The bathrooms in the underworld were all magic. You use the lavatory. And it disappears instantly. You wave a hand over the bath, and the waters' temperature comes out the way you think it, with another wave the water is gone, that also goes for the sinks as well, or shower stalls. His particular bathroom for this visit, was silver tiled, just about silver everything, the one omission were the fresh linen, which were gold with forest green trim.

"Yes Mother?" Jareth had now been his adult form. Golden locks of hair mingling with some silver, part of his hair traced past his broad shoulders, in thick long tresses. The rest was shorter by far on top, looking razor cut, as it was different lengths. It almost looked as it was slightly spiked. He had high cheek bones, and Fae marking around his eyes and eyebrows that appeared to be framework. His lips were a bit thin, yet held volume. His height was well over 6'4, and he was quite thin and looked malnourished, but his body was tight with muscled all over. Had one pale blue eye, and the other a brown sugar shade. He had worn a Blood red silk poet's shirt; the collar had been folded neatly. The shirt was unbuttoned down to his sternum, as well as a black leather vest. He wore breeches usually in black, or grays, sometimes white, but this time they had been black. Knee high black leather clad boots, with a heel on them were his preferred. Dangling around his neck, he wore a pendant of a crescent moon. It was passed down to him from his great great grandfather, and was a family air loom. It had been his very most cherished possession. He had been taught when younger, always to wear leather gloves to keep his powerful magic under control, but after getting used to casting spell, he had learned to not use them, but did out of an old tendency.

"My son, I have arrived to inform you a little bit regarding the kingdom you will be ruling and your obligations as a king" Katarina spoke in an exaggeratedly sugary pitch.

Katarina was a striking Fae, as well as her husband Ferdinand. They both had insipid blonde hair, blue eyes, and his father looked in particularly like Jareth, but reserved his hair back. His mother had long curls that constantly seemed braided or in a bun, but when seen down it was nearly to the ground.

"What of my kingdom mother? I have spoken with some of the goblins, and the castle is all se, as well as that cofounded maze. I also added 'The bog of eternal stench', it's a place beside oubliettes to punish anyone who cares to ever dab their finger in it" His eyes were livid, yet amused at the same time. He had been sitting up on a chair across from his mother.

" Oh ,my dear son, Jareth, that maze is more than just a maze, it's called "the labyrinth", people will wish their children away to you, and they get 13 hours to traverse the labyrinth, otherwise you keep the child and adopt it out to a loving fae home in desperate want of a child." She sighed at his menacing growl, and continued. "Now that you are an adult, I must let you know many other things. Labyrinth is a maze that forms to your will, and emotions. It has its' own magic that now linger deeply within you. It is created by the souls of all are ancestors down to the very beginning. You must make obstacles for those who wish away their children, because whoever wins back the child, wins you hear—"

"Very well mother, I am sure my owl form and goblins will aid me, as well as my other subjects" he paused, grinning a and waved his hand to her in a mocking matter for her to persist, he had no time for this, he would soon need to conjure up a crystal and go to his kingdom.

"Well my son, you see, the heart of the labyrinth is wear your heart lays. If anyone best you, and defeats you at your own game, your heart will belong to that girl, and she will reject your offerings to save her brother's life, she has a fiery defiant spirit, and will be too young at the time to understand your seduction, and your munificence and giving's."

His mouthed dropped open when she exclaimed to him about this girl. He had been spying on her for almost 10 years now, and had already won him over in the labyrinth and had bested him.

"Mother, she has already won my heart, just yesterday, she ran wildly through the labyrinth, she even made friends with some loyal subjects of mine, plus I've been watching her ten years prior" He threw his head in his gloved hands and took a deep breath, an sighed. He tapped his boot against the chair.

"My dear boy, I should have warned you sooner. She may look completely normal Jareth, but her birth mother was a pure seelie Fae. This girl Sarah is also well; her spirit is from the labyrinth itself. I suggest you find away to immediately get her to wish herself to you, or you will be miserable forever. She is the only one Jareth. She will become immortal upon entering the underground and she has such great power, just about as much as you, and you my dear son are the most powerful fae" Katarina gasped, and looked quite jolted.

"I will talk her friends, and my goblins to get her to undo the spell, then gradually enter her heart, and her life. Until then mother" Rolling a crystal he conjured up behind his back, from finger tip to tip, he tossed it, and was gone in a gust of smoke, and sparkles

"I bid you good luck Jareth, I am also pregnant with your brother, and His name is to be Croix" She mentally gave him the message, and vanished in to her husband's study.

A/N: Pleaseplease review & rate & read. I thought of this isea at 5AM, and typed frantically. I believe this story will have 20 or more chapters, maybe more if I receive encouragement by reviews, and maybe a beta or a writing partner.


End file.
